On Killing Monsters
by Cirice
Summary: Witcher AU of Overwatch. Widowtracer- Mccree is an important part of the story. With a Widowmaker centric story: Amelie LaCroix, the last Witcher of The House of The Cat, inhabits Fortress Pazurów with two others from The House Of The Wolf. They go by Gabriel The Reaper and Jesse MacRaith.


Ocher eyes seemed to glow as they scanned the darkness for a sign- a trace. There was no need- a voice began to sing out through the silence. An eerie song that danced through the night upon the wind.

 _Wolves asleep amidst the trees  
_ _Bats all aswayin' in the breeze  
_ _But one soul lies hungry wide awake_

The owner of the catlike eyes, began to stalk unfazed towards the words that rang through the eerie quiet- the foreboding nature of the voices tone serving to darken the night further.

 _Birds are silent for the night  
_ _Cows turned in as daylight dies  
_ _But one soul lies hungry wide awake_

Gravel crunched under heavy boots, weighted by the burdens of the past. The sound of a low growl spanning from the surrounding woodland drowned out, the now irrelevant, sound of sins formerly weighing just as heavy on the head as the now imminent threat.

 _She comes, she'll go leave naught behind  
_ _But heartache and woe  
_ _Deep, deep woe_

A wolf like body launched itself through the cool air, originating from an even darker blackness somewhere amidst the foliage and trees. Claws meant to tear through flesh and muscle swiped ineffectively through empty space, as the body of the creatures intended prey evaded expertly- putting no effort in, other than a swift sidestep.

 _For the Witcher, heartless, cold  
_ _Paid in coin of gold_

The beast attacked once more, but this time it was not met with the same amount of mercy- blood, splattered to the sound of pained howls and rabid growls, flew through the air to **coat** pale, milky skin in a stark contrast.

 _She'll chop and slice you_

A final, swift slice severed the head of the wolf-like monstrosity. The creature's death putting it out of its misery; brought on by both its own existence and the deep gashes decorating its crimson-matted pelt.

 _Cut and dice you_

Brooding, yet feminine features betrayed nothing. Her sharp, golden eyes, however, were alit with a minor, yet no less there, euphoria. This did not change as she grew closer to the sound of the melodic voice. Predatory golden orbs met blue eyes equally so.

 _Eat you up whole  
_ _She'll eat you whole_

* * *

Long locks blew in the chilly breeze, moonlight illuminated them to reveal a soft red color. The woman was striking in a way, the contrast of her hair and the dark indigo of her eyes served to accentuate flawless, porcelain skin. She truly was a vision- albeit a downtrodden one. Her small smile was laced in wistfulness and a bitter nostalgia- yet remained soft and welcoming all in the same. But what she was welcoming the other woman too, was not benevolent.

"Singing The Witcher's Hymn, how melodramatic." Cold yet seemingly burning eyes gave the redhead's body a quick once-over as the monster slayer approached. The hard gaze started at her face, then slid downwards to rest at her bare feet, for only, if not less than, a split second.

"I suppose I have always had a flair for the dramatics, ever since I was but a young thing. Life is so dull on it's own- I'm sure you of all people know that. Even in the most thrilling moments, life is how it always is. Displaying the same... dynamics."

Unfortunately for the redhead, the monster hunter was not one to fall for dialogue that held only distraction. The cat-eyed woman clicked her tongue in disapproval before she drew a large knife from the dark leather sheave at her hip. The weapon was made of silver, and the gleam of acidic coating glazed upon the metal shone dimly in the moonlight. It was nothing more than a handle carved of antler and a long, sharply edged blade. A rather simplistic, yet no less beautiful and fatal design.

"You know, there is more than one way this night can end," the redheaded woman's fingers traveled to and untied the knot fast, yet with a gentleness; leisurely letting the satin cowl fall from her shapely body to land on the ground, "More pleasant, pleasureful, ways."

It did not matter that the yellow-eyed one knew that the offer was nothing more than a mask for ill intentions soaked in blood lust- as she did not desire sex. She desired the kill.

"Poor choice of words, considering they are only a couple more sentences away from your last." The tone was disinterested, but the eyes observing her contract were not. They reveled in the rabid snarl, coming from a toothy grimace on the woman's now transformed face. Though it was the face of a beast, it was not the mind of one. And that is what made it so worthy of her own inner blood lust.

 _Or perhaps they are the last_ , she thought.

The Witcher eased her muscles into a battle stance- loose and ready, yet precise; much like a dancer. And perhaps it was a dance. A duet of metal and cursed flesh, sword strokes and the swiping of clawed hands- of prey and predator. Though, this dance was a fluid one- fluid in concept; in the concept of good and evil, and the concept of winner and loser. The dance was improvised, undecided- allowing room for their to be not one but two monsters, anticipatory for the death of the opponent, in this dance there was room for two evils, hidden behind different faces, but nonetheless from the same origin. The same hungriness. The gnawing, clawing hunger that can never be sated for it is not of the body but the soul. To devour and take- take all that can be taken and then look for more to take because it is not enough. It will never be enough.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: The name of the song is a personal reor** **dered version of Lullaby of Woe from The Witcher Lore; this is merely the prologue therefore it is short an** **d is paced fast. I have problems with pacing and intend to learn to slow it down for this story. If you like it or have fee** **dback please leave a comment, I would appreciate it.**_

 _ **-Cirice**_


End file.
